


Stress Relief

by Silver_Suga



Series: BNU Week [7]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: When Namjoon gets tense after a long day of inconveniences, it's up to Hoseok and Yoongi to help him relax as they work. With Yoongi under his desk and Hoseok at his side, Namjoon gets what he needed to get done quickly so they can all play together properly.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: BNU Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611925
Kudos: 76





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also unfinished. My apologies. But it's day 7! I'm a bit sad that the fest is ending, but also a little relieved. Of course, I still have to finish the other fics and this one at some point. Anyway, I hope you guys, gals, and nb pals enjoy.

Namjoon has been tense all day. It started early in the morning when he woke up way before his alarm, and that annoyed him. But that would be okay, he can handle that minor inconvenience. If it wasn't for the fact that he got to bed past midnight. So, when he woke up to his alarm he was dead tired. Then came their schedule for the day. They were supposed to do several photoshoots, and that would be fine. If not for the fact that he was paired with an extremely energetic Jungkook. The entire time Jungkook was talking and giggling. That in of itself would be fine if it wasn't for Namjoon being tired. When he's tired he oftentimes doesn't talk to the others very much, and for the most part, they give him space.

After the photoshoot with Jungkook, Namjoon is mildly tense, but that would be fine. He's handled more at much worse times. However, as the day goes on its just one inconvenience after the other. Namjoon trips and falls over a stylist accidentally, getting red eyeshadow all over his white shirt, and nearly injuring the stylist. He somehow breaks something he wasn't even touching just by looking at it. To top it off, after everything else, Namjoon was supposed to work in the studio with Yoongi and Hoseok. That would usually be fine as well, but Yoongi isn't in the best mood either, and Hoseok is really quiet. It stresses Namjoon out thinking about how the two might be at each other's throats the entire time because of small things.

So by the time it's late in the evening and Namjoon is sitting at his desk between Yoongi and Hoseok, he's so tense he's almost shaking. It's Yoongi who notices Namjoon's tense state first as Namjoon fumbles with his mouse and Yoongi doesn't have headphones on. Yoongi looks over at Namjoon after saving what he was working on and once the leader won't meet his eyes, Yoongi knows something is wrong. He rolls over to Namjoon in his chair, their chairs knocking together softly. "What's wrong Namjoon-ah?" Yoongi asks and Namjoon nearly curses at how perceptive Yoongi is.

"I just... I've had a bad day," Namjoon says, pulling off his headphones and hanging them on the hook next to his workspace. "It's been one small inconvenience after another and I'm just- I'm so tense."

Namjoon jumps when he hears Hoseok speak up next to him before rolling over again and placing a comforting hand on his thigh. Namjoon glances at Hoseok as he speaks. “Do you want us to help you out?” Hoseok asks before Yoongi chimes in.

“You know we won’t get any good work done if we’re all wound up like we are,” Yoongi says and takes Namjoon’s hand into his own with a gentle smile.

Namjoon doesn’t usually see himself as a weak man, but with both Yoongi and Hoseok looking up at him, waiting for an answer he is. He is a very weak man for these two. While they haven’t defined their relationship together, there is something there that causes them to be attuned into each other unlike anyone else. There’s some kind of chemistry there as Namjoon nods wordlessly and Hoseok captures Namjoon’s lips in a kiss before Yoongi can. The oldest huffs softly and settles for kissing Namjoon’s sensitive neck.

Namjoon shudders and squirms as Yoongi kisses his neck, the area being incredibly sensitive to any kind of stimulation. Hoseok giggles against his lips and squeezes his thigh making him gasp. Hoseok doesn’t waste a second as his tongue slips into Namjoon’s mouth to explore. Namjoon moans when Yoongi’s teeth sneak out to nip at Namjoon’s neck.

“I want to mark you so bad Joon-ah,” Yoongi says, obviously frustrated as he nips a little harder. Namjoon moans into Hoseok’s mouth at the sentiment and pulls away with a gasp to reply to Yoongi, already breathless.

“Mark my thighs hyung, please,” Namjoon gasps before Hoseok is claiming his lips in a bruising kiss once more.

Yoongi makes a strangled and needy noise against Namjoon’s neck before sliding out of his chair and to his knees under Namjoon’s desk. Hoseok helps Yoongi pull off Namjoon’s pants and once the pieces of clothing covering Namjoon is off Yoongi’s teeth immediately attack Namjoon’s inner thigh, leaving dark marks anywhere he can reach.


End file.
